


Guardian

by thebatman06



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatman06/pseuds/thebatman06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sam Misses out on the prom so lucifer decides to do something special.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

On Monday,May 2,1983 Sam Winchester was Born and it was also the day his angel had been pulled out of hell.  
Lucifer sat there in the house and waited for his father to show up.  
A Man Walked into the room and sat Down at the Desk.  
"Um,who are you?" Lucifer asked.  
"Samael,it's been too long "God said. "Father?"Lucifer asked.   
"Father,you raised me from the cage?" God nodded.  
"why,I thought you were Furious with me?" Lucifer asked.  
"I've decided to give you a Second chance."God said smiling.  
"What would I have to do?"Lucifer asked with a hopeful look on his face.  
"The soul that you had in Heaven,it found it's home"God told lucifer.  
"He's ok?"Lucifer asked.  
"Yes Samael,he's fine"God chuckled.  
"I have assigned you to him"God said as he sipped his Coffee.  
"you want me to be his Guardian?"Lucifer asked.  
"Yes Samael,you are to guard him and watch over him."god said.  
"Yes sir,I will"Lucifer said Proudly.  
"Before you go to him,you will need a Vessel."God tells Lucifer.  
"Come Samael,it's time to meet Nick Olsen"  
Lucifer and God show up at Nick's house. Nick turns around and looks At God.  
"Can I help you?"Nick asks."why yes you can"god says.  
"My Name is Chuck Shurley and my son needs you."   
Nick just looks at Chuck and blinks.  
"I don't know why,but I believe you" Nick said.  
"How can I help him?" Lucifer hovers over nick and tells him  
"I need to use you, To Guard over my Boy,may i take you as my Vessel?" Nick closes his eyes and Whispers yes.  
When Samael and Nick become one it's nothing like he's ever felt before.  
"Thank you for this,Father"Lucifer says as he feels tears fall from nick's face.  
"Go to him,Samael" God tells him."Protect that boy and love him"  
Lucifer uncloaks his wings, Spreading them and Flies to Lawrence,Kansas.  
Lucifer lands in Sam's Nursery and when he walks towards the crib ,sam's soul and Lucifer's Grace intertwine.  
"Samuel,it's been Centuries since we last seen Each Other"Lucifer tells the sleeping baby.  
"Your just as beautiful as I remember." Lucifer trails a finger down the child's face and smiles.  
"Another angel?" A voice says.   
Lucifer turns around and sees Mary Winchester standing by the door.  
"Which one are you?"Mary asks him.  
"My Father Calls me Samael,but you humans gave me another name" Lucifer says.  
"When I fell I became Lucifer,your son knew me as Samael"  
"Your my Son's Guardian Angel?"Mary asked him.  
"Yes,my father decided to give me another chance by reuniting Sam and I" Mary looks at Lucifer and Smiles.  
"You knew my son?" Mary asked.   
"When my Grace and his soul were one"Lucifer replied fondly.  
"You really love my boy,don't you?"Mary asked Lucifer.   
"More than anything"Lucifer says.  
When Sam was in elementary school ,Lucifer would always go with Mary to pick Sam up.  
Sam's face cracked into a Smile everytime he saw Mary and Lucifer come to the school.  
Sam was in love with Lucifer and never missed a chance to tell him.  
before Sam went to bed Lucifer would always tell him about when they were in heaven and it would make the boy smile everytime.  
there would be times where Sam would dream about him and Lucifer in Heaven,Soul and Grace circling each other .  
"Sammy,wake up."Lucifer whispered in sam's ear.  
"Lucifer,don't you have to be up there?"Sam asked.  
"Come on,Sam I haven't been to heaven in centuries." Lucifer tells him.  
"I've been with you since you were a baby."  
"I know that Luce,but what if I've outgrown you?" Sam asks him with a serious face.  
Lucifer wrapped his arms around the younger boy.  
"now you have to get up so you can go to school."Lucifer kisses Sam on his shoulder and gets out of his bed.  
While Sam was at school all he could think about was his angel And he tried to stay focused during his Classes.  
that night after dinner, Sam and Lucifer laid in bed.  
"Sam,you could never outgrow me."Lucifer told Sam.  
"we were made for each other,my grace and your soul are connected" Sam snuggles into Lucifer's arms.  
"is that what that thing is that feels like it's pulling us together?" Sam asked him.  
"yes,Sam"Lucifer confirms.   
Tomorrow's the weekend,what do you want to do?" Lucifer asked.  
"I would like to go somewhere nice,just you and me" Sam said trailing patterns on Lucifer's chest.  
"I could arrange that " Lucifer says looking at Sam.  
"Maybe we should just stay home." Sam said smirking at Lucifer.  
"That's fine cause I don't feel like sharing you with anyone." Lucifer agreed.


	2. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam Misses out on the prom so lucifer decides to do something special.

Mary Came into sam's room and Kissed him on the Forehead." Night Sammy" Mary Said Sweetly.  
" Good Night,Mom" Sam Said Back.  
Sam Went Sleep and Awoken A Few Hours Later to The Sound Of Fluttering Wings.  
" Hello Samuel,I didn't Wake you Did I?" Lucifer was Sitting in front of Sam.  
" No Luci,you didn't wake me." Sam Said with A Smile.  
" 17 years together and you still don't know how to Say My Name," Lucifer Said Smirking.  
" I Say your Name Like That because I Want Too." Sam Says.  
" Luci,Can I Ask you A Question?" Lucifer Takes Sam's Hands and Says," Yes,you can tell me anything."  
Sam Blushed and Asked." Why Do you Still Watch Over me?".  
" I Mean i'm almost an Adult,i'm pretty sure there are younger kids who need Someone To watch Over them." Sam Had to Take A breath Afterwards.  
" Samuel,i'm not going anywhere." Lucifer Said Squeezing Sam's Hands.  
" We were made for each other,sam" Sam Blushed at His Angel's Words.  
" Lucifer,you can't Say Things Like That." Sam Willed His Blush To go Away.  
" It's the truth,Sammy" Lucifer Kissed Sam On The Lips. " You Were Made for me and I For you" Sam Giggled.  
" I'm Always gonna Watch over you." Lucifer Smiled.  
" Sam,why didn't you go to your dance last night?" Lucifer asked Sam.   
" because Luci,it was Boring according to What Charlie said" Sam Replied.  
" Well were Going,Sam" Lucifer Said." Luci,how are we gonna go when it was Last Night?" Sam Asked His Angel.  
Lucifer then placed His Fingers on Sam's Forehead and Sam Blacked out.   
when He Came to he heard Someone Calling his Name.   
" Charlie,what's going on?" Sam Asked his Friend.  
"are You alright?, I came out here and Found You Passed out next to the lockers." Charlie told him.  
" I'm fine Charlie,where's Lu-Nick,where's nick?" Sam Asked Her.  
" Nick's talking with his friends,isn't he gonna Graduate this year?" Charlie asked Sam.  
"yeah,he is." Sam Answered back.  
Sam Walked into the Cafeteria with Charlie following behind.  
Sam Saw Lucifer at Refreshments table with his friends.  
" Hey Nick?" Sam Said As He went over to Lucifer and His friends.  
" Hey Sam,what's going on?" Derek Said.  
" Everything's Good,do you mind if I Steal Nick from you guys?" Sam Asked As He Grabbed Lucifer's Arm.  
" Naw,dude Take him"Derek Says.  
Sam Drags Lucifer through The Crowd till they get to The middle of the Dance floor.  
" Lucifer,what is this?" Sam Asks Once A Thousand Years Starts Playing.  
"Sam,you know i can bend time."Lucifer said.  
"No,I meant why did you send back here?"Sam Asks.  
" I Thought We Should Dance,you seemed Upset That You couldn't go." Lucifer Says Leading Sam Throughout their Dance.   
"But you didn't have to do this."Sam said feeling shy.  
"Samuel,I Told you when you were little that i wanted to give you everything."Lucifer Explained."I Meant everyword of it."  
As They dance Sam Looks At Lucifer and Sees The Pure,unfiltered Love his Angel has For Him.  
Sam Closes his eyes and Lets his head Fall onto Lucifer's Shoulder.  
" Lucifer I Love you" Sam whispers as he Kisses His Angel On the Cheek.  
" I Love You Too,Sam." Lucifer Then Puts His Fingers to Sam's Forehead and Their Back In Sam's Room.  
Sam Falls On His Bed and Lucifer Follows.  
" How Do You feel now?" Lucifer Asks Sam.  
" I Feel Good,I really Do" Sam Kisses Lucifer on the cheek.  
" Thank you for Last Night." Sam Says as He Starts To Fall asleep.  
" Your welcome Sam" Lucifer then wraps his wings around Sam as the Boy falls asleep.


End file.
